everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Eisenmann
Hans Eisenmann is the son of the prince from Iron Hans by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Hans Eisenmann Age: 16 Parent's Story: Iron Hans Roommate: Cassius Dinde Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To work with all sorts of armors. My "Magic" Touch: I can create armor. I often wear pieces of armor, though usually not a full set. Storybook Romance Status: Ingibjorg Sigurðardóttir and I are dating. She is the fire that lights me up. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometmes I get insecure about my weight. Favorite Subject: I don't have a favorite class here. I like all of them. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. Some of the students found the idea of a fat guy being in the class rather unsettling. Sorry, but we can't all have great physiques. Best Friend Forever After: Thomas Whittington. He's a sweet kid. Character Appearance Hans is above average height, with pale skin, dark brown hair and eyes. He wears green-and-blue striped shirt and jeans.On his feet are metallic shoes. On his head is an armor circlet. Personality Hans is very geeky and loves all sorts of tecnology. He is skilled at building robots and other sorts of machines. Biography Hey there! My name is Hans Eisenmann. My father is the prince from Iron Hans. I was named after Iron Hans himself. Dad was the one who set him free, and Iron Hans took him under his wing. Iron Hans was happy that Dad named his son after him. Still, Dad's hard life was not something I wanted to live, so I figured I'd choose my own path. Despite being a prince, I'm not very attractive - I have a weight problem and my vision isn't very good. My parents are both much more attractive than I am. My parents accept the fact that I'm not exactly a Prince Charming when it comes to looks. Still, when you look like I do, it's easy to be bullied. Ever After High has been good for me. I have a good amount of friends. However, I am considered a geek and refer to myself as such. I'm the target of rude comments from both male and female popular kids. I try to ignore them, but their comments can be pretty bothersome. I try not to yell back at them. People have a hard time believing that I'm a prince - I dress very far from it on most days .Yet I do have a girlfriend, and she's exactly my kind of girl. Ingibjorg is tough and doesn't mind getting a little dirty. I create armor in my spare time, and I rarely go outside because of it. That's why I am so pale. Other than my girlfriend, I'm also friendly with Tom Whittington. He's a nice kid - very playful and cheerful. He looks up to me like a big brother - it makes me happy since I don't have any siblings. Though he has one too many cats and they can get in the way of my workshop, not to mention that Tom wants me to play with him a lot. We always manage to talk things out so both of us can be pleased. I have a roommate named Cassius Dinde. Cassius towers over me and most of the school - he's even taller than Headmaster Grimm. Cassius doesn't talk to many people, though I talk to him since I like to keep him company. He has a huge turkey for a pet that can breathe fire. I don't know if I'd want to tend turkeys, though - especially fire-breathing ones. That's all for now. Bye! Trivia *Hans' surname means "iron man" in German. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Wally Wingert. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Iron Hans Category:German